


Here To Stay

by Saiyan_Princess56



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Son Goten, Dad Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Dad Son Goku (Dragon Ball), M/M, Multi, Piccolo has a penis, Saiyan Culture, Top Trunks Briefs, Vegeta is Papa Bear, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyan_Princess56/pseuds/Saiyan_Princess56
Summary: “Stay here.” He said and walked to Goten’s room. The smell of blood and cum slapped Vegeta hard in the face. He entered the room, and a gasp left his mouth. The floor, the walls, and the furniture were covered in blood. It looked like one of the horror mobies Trunks loved to watch. Vegeta’s horror intensified as he saw the boy’s bed, blood-covered it too, with other bodily fluids. Ropes and ki-restrained cuffs hang from the bedposts. Bile rose to his throat from his stomach. What was that woman doing to the boy?! His dark eyes continue tracking the room, and he finally saw them...





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. It's Property of Akira Toriyama.
> 
> Hey, guys! I found this old fic, and I decided to upload it! I had to change and modified a few things, but I enjoyed writing this! Something out of my comfort. This fic its a dark one, with a happy ending because that's the kind of gal I am! This is after Buu but with a twist! Goku's still dead. All of the characters look like they did at the end of DBZ. Not like GT. Also, I'm looking for a Beta reader, I don't have one, and I need one that keeps me on my toes! If you're willing to deal with a busy teacher such as myself and my lazy ways and ADD, you're more than welcome! I'm working on my other fanfictions as well, I'm sorry that I've been a horrible person and let RL get in the way. I hope you enjoy my work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stay here.” He said and walked to Goten’s room. The smell of blood and cum slapped Vegeta hard in the face. He entered the room and a gasp left his mouth. The floor, the walls, and the furniture were covered in blood. It looked like one of the horror mobies Trunks loved to watch. Vegeta's horror intensified as he saw the boy's bed, blood-covered it too, with other bodily fluids. Ropes and ki-restrained cuffs hang from the bedposts. Bile rose to his throat from his stomach. What was that woman doing to the boy?! His dark eyes continue tracking the room and he finally saw them.

The rain pounded the windows of the house, everything was relatively quiet, the only noise that disturbed the tranquility of the place were the sobs of a young raven-haired boy. Blood covered his hands and face; blood that wasn’t his. He felt disoriented that the events that just happened weren’t real. He wanted to throw up everything that was in his stomach, he felt terror in his heart, and it was consuming his mind. He wasn’t regretting what he did, who he had killed. However, the paralyzing terror of what his brother would do once he knew the truth, his friends? The boy didn’t know what he was going to do now. He was only seventeen years old, and he had never killed anyone; not even in self-defense.

The boy stood up and walked shakily toward the living room, where the phone was. He was going to call someone, anyone. He picked the phone up and dialed his older brother’s number and waited. No one picked the phone up. The boy started trembling; he dialed his best friend’s cell phone number. Nothing. Now, he was panicking. What was he going to do? Should he leave the bodies there? Should he run away? Should he…? Then, his hands dialed another number, this one he knew by heart. He waited, and then a low, husky voice answers the phone in a coarse manner.

“What?” But, that short answer actually comforted the kid. With a raspy voice, the boy began to speak.

“It’s me, Vegeta. Goten.”

“What do you want, runt? I don’t have all day!” Vegeta said in a gruffed tone. Goten then began to wail and cry.

“Please! Pick me up! I can’t take it! I can’t! Please, Vegeta!” And he sank onto the floor, his small frame shook with sobs and as he continued to plead with the older Saiyan.

“Kid, hear me. It’s OK. I’m on my way. Don’t do anything stupid” The line died as the boy hugged the phone to his chest. Remembering how soft Vegeta’s voice sounded on the phone, it had soothed him. He knew that the older Saiyan was going to make everything right. He just knew it. Goten walked to the couch and lay down, closing his ebony eyes.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Vegeta sighed and dashed to his room in Cap. Corp. He entered his room and dressed in blue jeans, a tight black top, and his boots. The prince stormed out of the room and saw Bulma as she walked through the front door. Bulma and Vegeta split after the Buu accident. However, they still lived together; they were good friends, and he still was the father of her only son.

“Where are you going, Vegeta? It’s almost midnight,” Bulma asked; worry filled her voice and sky blue eyes. He sighed and walked to the door.

“To Kakarrot’s house. Something’s wrong. I think something happened with his harpy mate and his runt,” He told her. She grabbed his hand, her blue eyes shined with panic.

“What happened?! Are they OKOK?!” Vegeta removed her hand and opened the door.

“That’s what I’m gonna find out.” And blasted to the rainy sky. He flew fast, but something made him uneasy and transformed into a Super Saiyan form, changing his speed to a neck-breaking pace. What the fuck had happened? Especially to fright the brat like this! That kid was one brave warrior. He would face the strongest of opponents with a smile. Goten was the most Saiyan of all the half-breeds. Then he gritted his teeth, and his hands turned into a fist. _I hope that that fucking harpy hadn’t done anything to him or I’ll kill her!_ He thought. Vegeta maybe didn’t admit it, but he cared for Kakarrot’s runt and the older brat. However, Goten, he cared for him the most, the boy reminded him of the man that stole his heart.

He arrived at Son’s residence and yanked the door from its hangers. He entered the house and saw the teenager curled in a ball on the couch, passed out. The sight made Vegeta feels warm and, at the same time, worried. He walked to the sleeping boy and put a hand on his shoulder, shook him up.

“Runt, wake up. Wake up, Goten!” Ebony eyes opened and looked around, his bloody face was first surprised, and then calmed down as his eyes recognized the older Saiyan. The boy sat beside Vegeta and threw himself at him as he hugged the man. Vegeta leaned in the embrace, comforting the kid that had started to cry in his arms.

“Shh, it’s OK. I am here. I am here for you.” That seemed to have a calming effect on the boy and just sobbed. After a few minutes, Goten had stopped crying and just rested in Vegeta’s arms. The Saiyan prince made Goten look at him and wiped the tears and blood from his face. The boy was covered in blood, but it didn’t smell like his own.

“Goten, are you going to tell me what happened? Where’s your mother?” At that, the boy tensed, and Vegeta could smell the fear in him.

“U-up s-stairs. In m-my r-ro-room.” He said, pointing at his room.

“Stay here.” He said and walked to Goten’s room. The smell of blood and cum slapped Vegeta hard in the face. He entered the room, and a gasp left his mouth. The floor, the walls, and the furniture were covered in blood. It looked like one of the horror movies. Trunks loved to watch. Vegeta’s horror intensified as he saw the boy’s bed, blood-covered it too, with other bodily fluids. Ropes and ki-restrained cuffs hang from the bedposts. Bile rose to his throat from his stomach. What was that woman doing to the boy?! His dark eyes continued to track the room, and he finally saw them.

On the floor was Chi-Chi and a blond man with pale skin. The two were covered in their own blood and the man in his own seed. Now, that he remembered, the brat had smelled like cum, other’s cum, it was a faint smell, as the blood overwhelmed Vegeta’s sensitive nose that it canceled the cum’s smell. The boy must have killed them in self-defense. It was a messy kill, a rage-fueled attack. Vegeta bent down and turned the man; he gave a sigh and stood up. The man’s face was unrecognizable, the boy had pummeled the man in a way that it was just a mess of skin, blood, and muscles.

“I need help. Maybe the Namek would help me.” Vegeta went down the stairs again and walked toward Goten. The boy had calmed down and had cleaned his face and hands. The prince put a hand on the boy’s shoulder, gaining the cub’s attention.

“Come, we are going to the Look Out.” 

“Why? No! I don’t want anyone to know!” Vegeta helped the boy stand, and the two walked toward the door. The boy weakly protested; Vegeta gritted his teeth and gave Goten a fierce look; the boy flinched and fidgeted.

“You’re going to stay there with Dende, while Piccolo and I plan what to do.” Vegeta gave the boy a gentle look, something he only reserved for his own son. “And to figure out the best to tell your brother what happened.” The boy’s ebony eyes widen; he grabbed Vegeta’s hands and shook his head.

“Please! Don’t leave me alone!” Goten began to cry again, the older Saiyan couldn’t believe this! His patient was getting thin, Vegeta calmed down, reminding himself of the apparent traumatic experience the boy suffered.

“Look! It’s only for a bit. After we fix this mess, I will take you to Capsule Corp. with me. In the meantime, you will do what I say, got it?” The boy calmed and nodded. Vegeta walked out of the house with Goten and looked at the sky._ Kakarrot, what the hell is going on with your family?_

T.B.C. 


	2. Chapter 2

As Vegeta and Goten flew toward the Lookout, Goten flew slowly, he was still in shock, and his body was still weak for the ordeal he had been. Vegeta took Goten by the waist, and he did the flying, the boy’s blush went unnoticed by the prince. He wasn’t used to be touch by the prince like that. Vegeta had the same spicy scent that Trunks had, and it had a calming effect on the half-breed Saiyan.

There wasn’t breeze in the Look Out. Everything was quiet. Mr. Popo was watering the plants, while Piccolo and Dende were meditating. The Namekian warrior opened an eye to see the Saiyan prince land in front of them, carrying the youngest of the Demi Saiyans by the waist. Goten’s face was pale, and a frightened look marred his beautiful features. Piccolo stood up and walked toward the Saiyans.

“What happened?” He asked.

“Sit beside Dende, I tell everything to Green Man here.” Goten nodded and went toward the young god.

“Well?” The Namekian asked, his dark eyes had an anxious glint. Vegeta could read his friend well. Vegeta gave a sighed and told him what he saw and what little he could interpretive what had happened. Piccolo was silent, he couldn’t believe his ears. He gazed at the black-haired boy; he was fast sleep in Dende’s lap while said Namek played with his hair. Dende had grown up to be a good-looking young man; he was tall, not as tall as Piccolo, but still tall.

Piccolo looked at Vegeta again; the prince was calm in the outside. His profile perfectly screamed royalty, but Piccolo knew better. The prince was boiling mad, he wanted to kill, to torture, to destroy. Piccolo knew a long time ago that Vegeta cared for his fellow Saiyans. However, this was one of Goku’s kids. He knew how protective Saiyans were of their offspring. Vegeta had adopted the two half-breeds Saiyans when he fell in love with Goku. Piccolo and Vegeta began to be good friends after the Cell tournament, and their friendship became stronger after the Buu fiasco and Goku returned to the afterlife. Piccolo knew about Vegeta’s feelings towards the Earth-raised Saiyan and knew how hard this was on him. Dende walked toward the older Namekian and the Saiyan prince.

“You better go and tell Gohan. He needs to know what happened.” He said in a solemn tone. Vegeta’s eyes were searching for the young Saiyan.

“Where’s the runt?”

“Mr. Popo took him to a room. The boy is exhausted. He will sleep comfortably there.” Piccolo and Vegeta walked toward the edge of the Lookout.

“We will tell him, but, if he wants to revive…” 

“Bullshit! He’s no gonna wish shit! And if he did a will not allow it!” Hissed the young god.

The two warriors gave the young god an alarmed look. They had never heard Dende use that tone or language before. Dende flushed and looked away.

"I-I apologize. It was very rude of my part to react like that.” Vegeta snorted and put a hand in Dende’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry; I would have done the same.” He looked at Piccolo. “Ready to see what the kid did?” Both warriors flew toward Son’s household.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was a cold day in Satan City, the rain was heavy and the wind chill. Gohan looked through the window of the busy café he was. A hot, steamy cup of Oolong tea sat in front of him as he waited for Videl. The young man gave a sigh and took a sip of his tea, his glasses fogged a bit.

He was wearing a black hugging t-shirt, a dark charcoal hoodie, jeans, and black boots. His wardrobe changed over the years, as he opted for something more casual and flexible. After Buu, he was more alert of his surroundings, he wasn’t going to let anyone else get the better of him.

The bell at the door rang, and he looked up to see Videl enter the café. She was beautiful as always, a light blue dress hugged her figure, white sneakers, and her hair was in a braid. She let her hair grow during these peaceful years. She waved at Gohan and made her way to the counter, greeting the barista. Gohan sighed and looked at his now empty cup. He needed strength to was he was about to do.

The two had been together for 10 years, since High School to College; they had been together. They had experienced so much, and Gohan was going to destroy it all.

“Hey, honey. How was work?” Videl asked and gave him a soft peck on the lips.

“It was good, Bulma and I working on some new ways to improve space travel.” Gohan worked for Bulma now; he was a bioengineer and an astrophysicist for Capsule Corp. He was hired by Bulma to work exclusively with her, as she trusted him with her life; her life work was secured. Videl nodded and smiled at the Half-Saiyan.

“That sounds amazing, Gohan,” Videl said in a cheerful tone and sipped from her green tea. She worked as the manager of her father’s line of hotels. She was happy with her life. Gohan gazed at her and took her hand in his. Such a powerful grip that tiny hand could have if she wanted.

“Videl, we need to talk.” 

“What’s wrong, honey?” Her big, blue eyes shined with worry. Gohan looked straight at her eyes, he needed to do this, face her like a man.

“We need to break up.” Those words hit Videl on her chest as if he had turned Super Saiyan and punched her.

“Wha-what? Gohan, why? What are you talking about?” He sighed as she pulled her hands away from him.

“Videl, I loved you, but not as a woman. I thought there was something wrong with me when I never proposed to you. But now I know,” He said as he looked at the table. “I am in love with someone else. Had been for a long time.” He smiled as he thought about his love. Handsome, reliable, always had his back.

“What? In love with some else?” Videl whispered and gazed at Gohan, her eyes filled with tears and hurt. “Who?” 

“Who?” Gohan echoed.

“Who is this person? Are you cheating on me?” Videl said in a strange tone. Gohan began to get nervous.

“No! I’ve never cheated on you! Why would you think that?” 

“Well, how else would you fall in love with someone else?” Videl yelled at him. “Who’s she? Another scientist at the lab?! Tell me!” Videl screeched, got up from the chair like a bullet; the chair fell backward. Everyone was looking at the pair and held their breath. Gohan got up from the table, his hands in front of him, as he tried to calm her down.

“No one! I promise you! I was faithful to you all these years!” Gohan defended himself. However, Videl didn’t want to hear it.

“Then who is it?! I want her name!” 

“He. His name” At the admission, Videl gasped and gave a stepped back.

“His name?” Gohan nodded. “His name is Piccolo.” At the name, he felt her Ki raised, and before he could stop her or dodge her punch, Videl punched his stomach; the strike so powerful that he flew through the window into the wet sidewalk. As he groaned and recovered from the hit, Videl followed him outside the café, this time a kick to the head. Gohan blocked the kick and jumped out of the way.

“Videl! Stop!” Gohan screamed at his enraged ex-girlfriend.

“Why Piccolo?! He’s like your father!” She screamed at him as she grabbed hold of a car and threw it at him. Gohan dodged the car, and she kicked him in the stomach, it took him by surprise. He bent down a bit, Videl grabbed him by the hair and threw him to the air, Gohan stopped himself and massaged his stomach.

“Please, Videl! Calm down! We are going to destroy Satan City!” At that, Videl looked around and snapped from her filled enraged rampaged. The café was destroyed, the car had caught fire, and she gazed at her hands. Without a word, she got in the air and flew at top speed away from Gohan. Gohan gazed at her retreating form and decided to just go home. The feeling of guilt clouding his mind as he felt his shoulders lighter after his confession.

T.B.C.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, however, I felt that that's a good place to end it!  
Playlist:  
If I Fall-Five Finger Death Punch  
The Devil In I-Slipknot  
Trash-Korn  
Alone I Break-Korn  
Reise, Reise-Rammstein  
Stein um Stein-Rammstein  
Amour-Rammstein  
Rosenrot-Rammstein  
Through The Looking Glass- Stone Sour  
Suffer-Stone Sour  
Leave Me Out-Orgy  
No Giving Up-Crossfade  
Slow Chemical-Finger Eleven  
First Time-Finger Eleven


	3. Chapter Three

"What a mess." The Namekian said as he gazed around the once peaceful home. "To think that Goten did this and not you, it's a little bit shocking." Piccolo murmured as he turned Chi Chi's body to face him. He grimaced in disgust at the atrocity that her beautiful face become. Vegeta smiled evilly and laughed. 

"I told you he was more Saiyan than Gohan or Kakarrot." The Saiyan Prince said with a bit of pride as they took the corpses outside of the ruined house. Vegeta moved to gather some leaves and branches to help burn the bodies when Piccolo stopped him. 

"Wait. Gohan needs to see them first." Vegeta frowned and made a sharp sound with his mouth.

"Tch, why? It's better to do this ourselves. I don't want the stupid kid to get any ideas to revive the harpy." Vegeta explained as he crossed his arms and gazed at his friend. Piccolo ignored the insult toward Gohan and gave the prince a pointed look. 

"I understand your point, Vegeta. However, this person here is HIS mother." The Namek answered as he gazed at the woman and the young man beside him. "Besides," he continued, " he may know who is the young man." Vegeta glared at the corpse, and with a well-placed kick, he tore the body in half. Guts and entrails spilled in the ground violently. The Saiyan cursed in his native language and spat at him. 

Piccolo, since he fused with Kami, could understand every foreign and alien language there was. He understood the insult and chuckle. Vegeta knew about this development, and he would take advantage of it. 

"We should bury them before we leave to look for Gohan," Piccolo told Vegeta in sayajin. The prince just nodded, and both dug holes for the bodies. After he buried them, both warriors took to the air and went looking for the oldest of the demi-Saiyans.   
Piccolo hasn't seen Gohan in months. He was apprehensive of this visit, not only for the situations they had in their hands; but also for an incident that happened a few months ago. 

_It was a sunny day, Piccolo was floating on his back on the lake that his waterfall ended. He was only wearing his pants, soaking on the sunlight and the serene atmosphere. His mind was blank, peaceful. This period of peace had been a long one. He was pleased with just existing and be a guardian to the landscape that surrounded him. And to be Gohan's guardian. The thought entered his mind as a sweet whisper. _

_Piccolo dismissed the idea and swam around. Gohan. The half-Saiyan was a constant fixture in his thoughts. The boy had grown to be a handsome and powerful man. Merciful, honest, hard-working, protective; the boy was simply perfect. With that big Son's smile, his warm and caring eyes, the way that he moved as he trained with him or Vegeta, confident, and cocky. How his body would flex, sweat glistened with sunlight. _

_At that thought, Piccolo growled and willed his mind to go back to its' meditative state. He hated it when his ideas ran away from him liked that. Gohan was his student, he promised Goku that he was going to take care of his kids. Not molest his oldest with his lustful thoughts, of how Gohan would look under him with flushed face and moaning the Namke's name while Piccolo sucked his cock. _

_Yeah... He NEEDS to stop. Gohan was with Videl, and they were happy. _

_At least, that's what it looked like. Piccolo noticed that for months, Gohan looked distant from Videl, that his smile didn't have the spark from before. Maybe, Piccolo was just projecting his thoughts on the young couple, but he couldn't shake the feeling that not everything was well. _

_As if his thoughts brought him, the Namek felt Gohan's ki approaching. Piccolo just swam to shore to greet the younger man. Gohan landed and jogged toward the older alien._

_"Hey! Piccolo! How're ya?" The young man shouted and smiled brightly at Piccolo. The Namek smiled at his former student and studied him. The young man had a pair of gray joggers, white sneakers, and a black shirt with some weird bald man with a yellow jumpsuit, red gloves, and a white cap. He recognized it from some anime Gohan was obsessed with and made Piccolo binged-watch it with him. _

_"Hey, kid. I see that it is your day free. What are you doing here? I thought you were going out with Videl." At the name of the young woman, the half-Saiyan demeanor lost a bit of his luster. He sat down on a rock and just gave a small smile._

_"She wanted to go shopping. However, I didn't felt like going." He smiled at Piccolo and gave the I'm-uncomfortable-talking-abut-this-Son's laugh. Even with the head-scratching. "So, I told her I made plans with you instead!" His dark eyes gazed at the beautiful lake and then rested on Piccolo. _

_"_ _I'd been stuck in an underground lab all week. I don't want to be stuck inside a shopping mall on my free day, too." Piccolo nodded and walked back to the lake, as he got in, the Namek splashed water towards Gohan's direction. The result was an unmanly scream from the half-Saiyan as he was soaked with lake water. _ _Piccolo gave a low chuckle and grinned when Gohan gave him a surprised look._

_"_ _You look like a drenched monkey." Piccolo gave a dark laugh as Gohan struggled to get out of his wet clothes. When he finally was just in his boxer briefs, he gave the older man an evil smirk. _

_"You want to tussle, slug man?" Gohan asked in mock anger._

_"Bring it, monkey boy," Piccolo said in a dramatic tone. Both warriors rushed toward each other and grappled in the water. The mock fight was a combination of multiple wrestling locks and suplexes. Gohan's delighted laugh filled the forest as the younger man had a difficult time pinning the older Namekian. Piccolo was a master in physical contact fighting, and he could easily break or evade any attack the younger man tried. _

_Finally, Gohan got the upper hand, meaning Piccolo let him, and pinned the older man against one of the rocks in the lake. Piccolo smiled at the boy as Gohan claps his arms over his head with one hand._

_"Aha! I got you, Piccolo!" The Half-Saiyan gave a sinister laugh and smiled at the taller man. His warm body pressed tightly to Piccolo's cold one. Gohan's right leg snugged between the two muscular, green thighs. Piccolo saw how the warm eyes grew darker with an emotion that had never been directed towards him before. He could feel Gohan's chest began to rise and fall faster, his heartbeats sped up. His cheeks were flushed, and a moist tongue wetted parched lips. _

_"You look so good, Piccolo." The younger man whispered and pressed his nose against Piccolo's corded neck. He inhaled the sweet, cold smell of the Namek's sweat mix with natural water. Piccolo shivered as he felt Gohan get bolder and grind against him. _

_"Go-Gohan, stop." He gave a moan when Gohan licked a trail from his neck to his ear. Piccolo began to struggle against the tight grip from the younger man, he knew that his struggles were fruitless since Gohan was stronger than him. He swallowed again and prayed his voice would be strong and firm. Especially when Gohan began to suck his nipple, and one of his hands began to play with the hem of his pants. _

_"Gohan, stop! You don't want this!" Piccolo said in a firm voice that snapped the younger man, and he looked at the purple mark he had sucked in Piccolo's neck. Gohan stopped, and Piccolo began to smell fear and arousal from Gohan. The grip in his wrists was gone, and Gohan let Piccolo go. The younger man was breathing harshly, and his eyes had a wild glint in them. Piccolo studied the half-Saiyan in front of him. He knew that the younger man let his instincts run wild, and he would figure out what happened after he calmed the boy._

_"Pi-Piccolo. I-I-I don't know what came over me! You just smell so good, and your body felt amazing against mine." Piccolo flushed at the words that came out of those flushed, plump lips. Gohan approached the older man, Piccolo stiffened, prepared to put some distance between them if it was necessary. Gohan stopped and studied the older man._

_"Gohan, what about Videl? She's your girlfriend." Piccolo looked down, it hurt him what he was going to say next. "You are my student. This is not appropriate. I am older than you. I watched you grow up." He said the last part as he gazed at the dark orbs of the younger man. The emotions that radiated from the half-Saiyan were intense, the gasp that slipped from the lips that Piccolo was dying to taste was painful to hear. _

  
_"I-I know," Gohan whispered. Piccolo relaxed a bit and tried to walk toward the younger man, when Gohan ascended to Super Saiyan, pinned Piccolo against the rock and crashed their lips in a painful, heated kiss. Piccolo gave a surprised sound that turned into a moan when Gohan's tongue slipped inside and coaxed his to play. Gohan's hands grabbed the older man by the ass and pressed them harder against him. Piccolo's hands grabbed Gohan by the shoulders, not knowing where to put his hands. He had never felt anything like this before. The heat from the kiss clouded his judgment as if a heavy fog had settled in his mind. _

_The only thing he could feel was the younger man's hands and the body flush against his. He could only smell that spicy, heavy heat of the Super Saiyan transformation with a hint of the earthy scent that Gohan carried. _ _In a heartbeat both were naked, Gohan had their cocks in his hands as he jacked them off at a fast pace. Piccolo could just moan as he was paralyzed with overwhelming pleasure. He could hear Gohan whispering filth against his ear and licked the pointy shell of it. _

  
_"Gods, you sound so fucking good, Piccolo. You're so wet, c'mon, baby. I want to see you cum in my hand." Gohan whispered as he kissed Piccolo again. "Fuck, yes. You're mine, your cock, your ass, your lips. Mine." Gohan groaned against swollen lips. _

_"Cum, baby. Cover my cock with it, C'mon, I need it." Piccolo struggled against the warm body, but he knew it wasn't worthy. His body was reacting to Gohan's administrations, to his own heart desires. He did something he had never done before. He let go. His hands found Gohan's blond hair and crushed their lips, the kiss was clumsy as Piccolo didn't have so much experience; however, he gave it his all. Gohan moaned and speeded his hand, he broke the kiss and bit Piccolo's neck. _

_"Let me hear you, Piccolo, moan for me." Gohan rasped in a guttural language that Piccolo recognized as Sayajin. He did just that, he moaned and let his hands caressed the strong back of the Saiyan on top of him on the sore. How they got there, Piccolo didn't know. _

_"Go-Gohan." With a groan, Piccolo came, his cum covered Gohan's hand and cock. The sight was too much for the younger man, and he also came. In an instinct, Gohan bit down on the Namek's neck, and an electrifying shock ran through their bodies, and Gohan lapped at the lavender, cold blood that flowed out of the small wound. Both warriors breathed hard, after a few minutes, Piccolo closed his eyes. _

_"Gohan," He whispered in a rasping tone, "we can't do this. It's wrong." A minute passed, a strangled sob came out of Gohan's swollen lips. Piccolo felt the boy power down, and get up from on top of him. Piccolo stayed on his back with his eyes closed as he listened to the boy as he got dressed and tried to swallow his sobs. _

_"Piccolo, I'm sorry," Gohan whispered. Piccolo gave a grunt. "Piccolo, I love you." With that, Gohan left as fast as he could. Piccolo opened his eyes as he felt tears form in his eyes. He knew he just lost the one person he cared for. The other word is such a strong sentiment._

  
"We arrived, Green Bean," Vegeta confirmed when Gohan's apartment building came to view. The Saiyan Prince's voice made Piccolo come out of his reverie. 

"Yeah, let's go. Gohan is inside." As they landed in front of the building, Gohan was already outside, he had a plain, light blue shirt, black sweatpants, and gray sneakers. His reading glasses were kind of askew has he had rushed out of his apartment. He tried to smile at the men; however, when he saw their grim expressions, he ceased. 

"Vegeta, Mr. Piccolo. What's wrong?" Vegeta gave the younger man a look at the honorific directed to the stoic Namek beside him. Something was off, he would ask Piccolo later. 

"Gohan," Piccolo began, his eyes gazed at the young man in front of him. "We need to talk, may we go inside?" The younger man stuttered and invited the two older warriors inside the apartment building. Vegeta could feel the awkwardness between these two. It was strange since Gohan was utterly in love with the Namekian, and Vegeta knew that Piccolo returned the feelings, even if they had never discussed them before. When they got into the spacious, luxurious apartment, Gohan rushed them to the comfortable sofa while he was busy preparing tea. 

"I've some Grey Earl tea from a trip to Capsule Corp. England. I love working there." The boy babbled as he tried to fill the uncomfortable silence. It was bizarre. Usually, the three of them were in friendly terms; however, this excruciating silence was torture. Gohan served the tea, and Vegeta grabbed a cup, he took a sip and gazed at the young Saiyan. Piccolo was standing near the door; he didn't make any motion to sit down. Gohan sat with Vegeta on the sofa, so he could have a clear vision of Piccolo.

"We got some news." Vegeta began, he put the cup on the table. "I need you to remind calm." As Vegeta related what happened, Gohan could just sit there in shock. He was visible getting upset with the news that his baby brother had been abused by his mother. That he killed her and another man as he tried to defend himself in a fit of rage. 

His mother. Pimped out his younger brother to men. His mother. The woman that gave them life, that took care of them when they were sick, that comforted them when they were scared, sad, and missing their father. He felt rage, he felt betrayed, he felt a tremendous sadness consume him. His Ki began to lash out, the windows exploded at the powerful waves emanated from his body. Vegeta power up and tried to contain the enraged man. Gohan gave a fierce roar, almost blew the roof, and the apartments on top on the top floors. 

Vegeta, with a powerful kick, made Gohan fly out through the window. The younger Saiyan was blind with rage, he went through the window, and his energy continued to explode. The tenants were coming out of the building, as the authorities and Rescue arrived at the scene. Everyone looked at the golden man floating in mid-air as he screamed and destroyed the trees and a nearby abandon building. Vegeta and Piccolo flew towards him, only to be attacked by the enraged Saiyan. 

"Gohan! Goddamit! Stop!" Vegeta screamed and tried to grapple with him. He saw that Gohan's eyes were completely white. Fear crept into the stomach of the older man as he was thrown against the apartment building, he went through the windows of an apartment. People kept screaming, it was utter chaos. Piccolo went after Gohan and hugged him from behind, the Saiyan shouted and cursed as he tried to dislodged Piccolo. The Namekian stretched his arms, restricting the younger man as if they were ropes. The enraged Half-Saiyan just gave another screamed and tried to burn the Namekian with his ki. Piccolo refused to let go. Gohan concentrated his Ki and engulfed them in a ball of fire. 

"Gohan, please! I need you to calm down! Goten needs you right now." Piccolo could smell his flesh burn, he gagged at the smell and just tightened his hold on Gohan. The pain was simply agonizing. "I need you, Gohan. Please." Piccolo pleaded, and he let go of Gohan. He began to fall as his burnt arms dissolved, and Vegeta caught him and settled him on the ground. The Saiyan Prince looked at the Namek and could only gape at the burns. It was one of the most horrific scenes he had seen in his life. Piccolo's green skin was an angry pink tone; his arms had simply dissolved, as 85% of a Namekian's water was plant-based. His clothes were infused with the melted skin. 

"Hey, Slug, man! Wake the fuck up! You don't have permission to leave!" Vegeta screamed at Piccolo as he racked his brain, trying to find a way to save his friend. This day was turning out to be one trial after another. Piccolo knew better! An enraged Super Saiyan has the nuclear power of a small sun, Gohan could've killed him! 

Gohan shook as he slowly began to power down as he calmed down. He saw Vegeta on the ground, with a badly injured Piccolo in his arms. The boy almost tripped on his feet as he ran toward them. 

"No! No, Piccolo!" He looked at Vegeta. "I-I did that?" The older man looked at him and carried the Namek in his arms carefully. 

"We need to leave. Now!" They took flight as the human paramedics tried to make their way towards them. Vegeta gave a sigh and closed his eyes.

  
_Kakarrot, I can't do this alone. I need you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have liked the new chapter. I am so sorry for always taking a million years to upload a new chapter. I am such a horrible manager with my time! Please forgive me! I am trying to get better at this!
> 
> As of the fanfic:  
1\. I had always thought that Piccolo, after fusing with Kami, will have acquired his divine knowledge. One of them would've been languages.   
2\. Vegeta's first language is not..."Earthling"? As a Bilingual person myself, when I am excited, sad, angry, or hurt, I always go back to my native language. So, I decided that my version of Vegeta would do the same.   
3\. As for Gohan speaking Sayajin, I just did it for the heck of it. I figure that since he had been around Vegeta all his life, he would learn a few words, phrases, and sentences. And our boi is a smart cookie; he would have learned how to construct other types of sentences.  
4\. Piccolo's 85% of Plant-based I just put that as I remember that slug's bodies are 96% of water. Artistic liberties? LOL 
> 
> The Playlist is the same as before with just two new songs added to it:   
Doomsday-NERO  
Guilt-NERO
> 
> I am still looking for a Beta reader to whip me in shape! Let me know what you think under the comments below and happy Saturday!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I leave the playlist of what I've listened to as I wrote the chapter. If you have any requests for any couple in DBZ please let me know!  
Playlist:  
Wasting My Time -Default  
Slow Chemical -Finger Eleven  
First Time -Finger Eleven  
Broken Words -Finger Eleven  
Suffer -Stone Sour  
For You -Staind  
Too Close -Alex Clare  
Telefono -Hector el Father, Wisin & Yandel  
Die MF Die -Dope  
Deutschland -Rammstein  
Te Vas -Hector El Father & Tito El Bambino  
Amour -Rammstein  
Rosenrot -Rammstein


End file.
